


The elevator

by EffieHupez



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffieHupez/pseuds/EffieHupez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a black out Jay and Erin get stuck in an elevator</p>
            </blockquote>





	The elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.

“What was that?” Erin looked shocked at jay.” “well, ehm, i think the power went out.” Jay said. “This can’t be happening!” Erin screamed. “of all people that i could be stuck with in an elevator, i get stuck with you!” Jay was just about to reacte when Erin’s phone started viberating. “It’s voight”. She said and anwesered the phone. “erin are you okay?” voight asked. “yeah, I’m fine, but halstead and i are stuck in an elevator.” “there’s a black out” voight said. “Just stay there and wait for the power to come back on, they’re trying to solve the problem now.” “Sure i’ll stay here, it’s kinda hard to go anywear in a 2 by 2 elevator.” And with that she ended the phone call.

Erin can we talk, about what happend? Jay asked There’s nothing to talk about, nothing happend. Erin, why are you acting like this? Everytime you and i get close, you pull away.”he said. "Jay, voight said…” jay cut her off “I know what voight said and i don’t care! I’m in love with you erin lindsay, and there’s nothing voight can say or do to change that.” Jay said looking at Erin. I want you, but if you don’t want me back than that’s your choice, i just wanted to say that i love you and…” but this time erin cut him off. She pulled him close and pressed her lips on his. For a second jay froze in shock but then kissed her back. Erin stoped and said “ i love you too, halstead.” Jay kissed her again, but this time with more passion, Erin tried to pull off his shirt, without leaving his lips.

“ERIN!” Erin, halstead are you okay down ther Erin, halstead are you okay down there? They reconized the raspey voice and froze. “ Voight” jay said. “Uhm Yeah, we’re fine!” erin screamed. A few seconds later the lights went on and the elevator started again. Jay quickly put his shirt back on. Erin looked at jay and said “this, this never happend.” Yes it did, jay said with a smirk on his face, “it happend and you know it’s gonna happen again. Jay said. You wish! Erin said, “no you wish” and laughing they walked out of the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope your guys liked it, please let me know what you think


End file.
